German patent specification DE 196 50 392 C2 describes a fine-focussing stage for a microscope. The fine-focussing stage comprises an object plate carrying the object. The distance of the object plate from the object can be adjusted, without any tilting with respect to the objective axis, using a parallel lifter. The parallel lifter is carried by a carrying part which is connected to the microscope. Flexible connecting parts are provided between the carrying part and the object plate, which ensures that the object plate can be adjusted. The flexible connecting parts extend parallel to the plane of the object plate. The connecting elements between the carrying part and the object plate are in the form of a parallelogram lifter. The drive for the adjustment of the object plate acts directly on the object plate. The drive is a galvanometer drive which transmits, via a cable, the movement to the object plate.
German patent specification DE 199 24 709 B1-describes an apparatus for fine-positioning of a component. Here, a drive acts on a control lever which in turn acts on a first and a second actuating lever. The first and the second actuating lever are in each case connected to a rotating part. The rotating parts are connected, via a rolling element, to the component to be adjusted. Rolling the rolling elements on the rotating parts changes the position, which causes a lifting movement of the component.